The silence is killing me
by GrandenonfatDrip
Summary: Summary: Blaine goes to New York to look at colleges and visit Kurt, but things don't always turn out right. Not if Adam has anything to say about it. This is rated M just to be safe (:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine goes to New York to look at colleges and visit Kurt, but things don't always turn out right. Not if Adam has anything to say about it. **

**I'm starting this new fic just for something to do. It was suggested to me and I really liked the idea so here it is!**

**I know that this bit is short, but it's basically just explaining things. The chapters will be longer. (: **

**Follow me on twitter? - yumyumrainbows **

**Oh, follow me on tumblr too :3 (it's also yumyumrainbows) **

**Cool, enjoy!**

"Hello?" Kurt's sleepy voice asked, curious as to who would call him so late.

"Kurt! You'll never guess what happened!" Blaine's excited voice filled Kurt's ears.

"What is it Blaine? Can't it wait?"

"Kurt I'm coming to New York tomorrow! Ok, you know how it's graduation soon? Well I applied to NYU, Julliard and NYADA and I'm going to see them on Tuesday. I was hoping that we could maybe meet up soon? Today's Saturday, so Monday maybe?" Kurt was fully awake now, glowing with excitement. He was going to see Blaine!

"Yeah, sure." he said, trying not to squeal like a 13 year old girl. "We could meet at my apartment? I can get Rachel gone for the day, then we can do whatever?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds amazing. I know the address, I'll be there Monday at 10?"

"Sure thing, Blaine. See you then" Kurt was just about to hang up, when he heard Blaine talk again, this time much quieter.

"I love you Kurt." he whispered, before the phone line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2 3 ok so this is the Kadam fight (because Kadam is just... no.) and I hope everyone enjoys (:**

**Twitter- yumyumrainbows**

**Tumblr- yumyumrainbows **

The next day for Kurt was spent getting the apartment ready for Blaine to arrive the next day. Kurt got Rachel to help with the clean up as he made up a spare bed for Blaine to sleep on.

"Kurt I can't believe Blaine is going to be here! This is so exciting Kurt! Do you know where he will be staying?" Rachel's excited squeal filled Kurt's ears.

"No idea Rach" he replied. "With us hopefully, I'll ask him when he gets here." Kurt had just finished talking when a knock on the door echoed through the room, followed by the click of the latch as it opened to reveal Adam.

"Hey!" he smiled, placing himself heavily on the couch. "What's with the cleaning?" he asked, looking around the abnormally tidy apartment in wonder.

"Blaine is coming to stay with us!" squealed Rachel before Kurt could get a word in. Adam's smile dropped slightly, an angry glint appearing in his eyes as he stood and walked over to where Kurt was standing watching him.

"Your ex is staying with you?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. Kurt noticed Rachel shoot him an apologetic look from where she was now getting ready to go out, not wanting to land herself in the middle of a fight with the two men. When she as gone, Adam slowly advanced on Kurt, grabbing him by the hips and crashing their lips together with bruising force.

"So," he started, his breath ghosting over Kurt's kiss bruised lips "Blaine is staying with you. I don't think he should be Kurt, you know how I get when you hang around with him. He's part of the past, you need to move on. He shouldn't mean anything to you, and I think that you should call him right now and tell him that he isn't welcome here. ." Adam smirked as he backed off Kurt, who was too scared to move. When did Adam get so protective? Kurt wasn't sure if he liked this side of the other man.

"He's staying here as our friend." he replied once he had found his voice. "He'll be gone in two weeks. And anyway, it's not like you can tell me who I can and cannot be friends with."Kurt could hear his voice rising, but he didn't care. Who was Adam to tell him that he couldn't see Blaine?

"You still love him, Kurt, and he still loves you."

"So what if we do still love each other? It's none of your business."

"If you love each other, you might cheat. I don't want you cheating on me, Kurt."

"we were never boyfriends." Their voices had risen, almost to shouting, but neither man cared.

"Is that so? Well if I can't have you, nobody can. I'll make sure that that Blaine is seen to, and then you'll never want him." Snarled Adam, before he turned on his heel and left the apartment. Kurt was in shock. What did Adam mean? Was he going to hurt Blaine? What would he do? They were never even officially dating in the first place! Kurt's thoughts ran wild as he stood in shock. What just happened? Was Adam coming back? Should Kurt apologise?Kurt heard Rachel come back into the apartment, but didn't acknowledge that she was there until her arms wrapped around him. Only then did he realise that he had tears streaming down his face. He would never let Adam touch Blaine, he loved Blaine, he couldn't let him get hurt! He continued to cry as Rachel led him to his bedroom, helped him into his pyjamas and pushed him into bed. She joined him on the other side of the bed for comfort, and soon sleep took them.

**Next chapter is Blaine coming to NY and going to the apartment (: thankyou for reading **

**-Sophie xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to do! I'll be honest, this chapter has been written twice already, (once on my phone once on the computer) and both times they have crashed and left me with nothing :(**

**So, if it decides to work, here is chapter three!**

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling excited, but also weirdly nervous. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, but Adam's thoughts were echoing in his head making it impossible to be 100% excited for the time he'd be able to spend with Blaine. Groaning, Kurt un-tangled himself from Rachel's arms, and rolled out of bed to shower and get ready to go and meet Blaine at the airport.

Two hours later, Kurt found himself waiting at the gate of Blaine's plane, waiting for it to land. The coffee in his hand was getting cold, but he couldn't bring himself to care as his body buzzed with happiness and anticipation. After a few minutes, a bored sounding voice rang through his ears. _Flight 231 from Ohio now landing._ Kurt smiled giddily with excitement, rushing to the window to watch the plane coming towards him down the runway. He watched as they set up the ladder for people to get off, and then kept his eyes open for Blaine coming off the plane. After about five minutes of waiting, Kurt saw the other man step onto the steel stairs and descend, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Kurt ran back to the gate to wait. As soon as Blaine came through the doors, Kurt flung himself at him, knocking them both a few steps backwards. Blaine smiled and wrapped strong arms around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt pulled back slightly to look at Blaine's face, before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the cherry lips. When they parted, Blaine smiled goofily before grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the luggage belt.

Once they'd grabbed Blaine's bags, the two men made their way out to Kurt's car, filling each other in on what had been going on in their lives while they weren't together. They got in the car and the soft um of music quietened them, until they were driving in comfortable silence. Soon, the pair pulled into the apartment block. Kurt and Blaine grabbed a bag each, before climbing the narrow stairs to the Hummel-Berry apartment. Before Kurt had the chance to open the door, it was flung open and Rachel was running into Blaine's arms. The two hugged tightly before the trio went into the small living room. Blaine looked around, taking in every detail of the place, before following Kurt into a large bedroom, a double bed situated in the middle, covered in pillows and blankets.

"I hope that you don't mind sharing with me" Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine through his lashes. Blaine simply shook his head, before bringing Kurt in for a tight hug. This was where he belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon was spent watching old movies, Kurt and Blaine sitting on the loveseat and Rachel in the oversized arm chair. It was late and they were just finishing 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' when Kurt felt the dead weight of Blaine slumped on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Blaine asleep, curled up with his legs underneath him, a hand holding his cheek. _Adorable _thought Kurt, smiling. He looked up at Rachel, before sliding a hand beneath the younger boys legs, the other beneath his torso, before lifting him off the seat and into the bedroom. He lay Blaine on the bed, before taking off is shoes and socks, and pushing the blanket over the boy. He then did the same for himself, and got into the other side of the bed, curling himself around the man he loves.

The next morning, Kurt was woken up by a knock on the door. He didn't want to move though, not from the position he was in now. In the night, the two boys had flipped themselves, and he was now on his back with Blaine resting his head on his chest. Another knock on the door jumped him back to the land of the living, so he gently nudged Blaine;s head off him and got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Adam standing there, a dark look on his face. "I told you not to have him over." he said, before pushing past Kurt and making his way to the bedroom where Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt ran to try and stop him from going inside, but a sharp slap sent him to the floor, clutching his bleeding cheek. Another kick left him unconscious. Adam looked down at what he had done, horrified. He hadn't meant to hurt Kurt. This was all Blaine's fault. With that thought, he stormed into the bedroom, to be met with a half awake Blaine Anderson, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked around, eyes widening when he saw the deathly look on Adam's face. Before anything could be done, Adam was on top of him, hands around his neck squeezing as hard as he could. Blaine's vision was blurry, stars appearing in his eyes. The last thing he heard was a faint "he's mine" before the whole world went black.


End file.
